


In Flight

by TheLastShadow



Series: Facing Death [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light." - Yen Sid</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flight

The door slams with a loud _boom_ and the light from the stars hanging off Yggdrasil's branches disappear. The quiet city is dark and eerie under the bright moon. This world is covered in towering black building, spirals twisting upwards piercing the velvet sky. As they make their way through the city they notice the winding streets have no dirt or litter. It sets Loki on edge causing Gabriel to tease him.

"It's okay Little One. I'll protect you."

The god bristles at the nickname and growls. He stomps away in anger ignoring Gabriel's apology. The trickster wanders aimlessly, cutting between alleys and small roads. He peers through darkened windows only to realize no one has ever been here. Everything is too neat from its spotless roads to the blinking neon signs. Something within his bones tells him to _run away_ because he can feel a trace of Darkness approaching.

Loki turns to run but trips and lands on his hands and knees. He feels drunk and the energy radiating off the world begins to blind his senses. His voice slurs and his eyes grow heavy as he stares up at the pulsing moon.

"Ga... bri..."

He tries to stand and keep himself steady under the blinding pressure. He panics as odd shapes move in the shadows, crawling and twitching towards him. Clawed fingers stretch closer and beady yellow eyes narrow in hunger at his fallen form.

"No," he whispers, "This is mine. _My heart_..."

He bites back a yell when their sharp teeth graze his skin and their chattering voices hurt his ears. The dark beings huddle closer mouths wide open ready to tear his chest and devour his insides. In a blur of wings and shrieks Gabriel hefts him up on wobbly legs.

"Find the door!"

The younger trickster is too numb from the onslaught of Darkness crushing his soul. He can't see let alone feel where the door leading away from this world is hidden.

 **"Loki!"**

He turns to face the angel. Gabriel is fighting off hordes of the hungry beasts that seem to spring from the ground. It's too much and he thinks he'll drown under the mass of bodies in a world where time forgot.

Loki screams and screams when his blood is spilt and he can't defend himself no matter how much he wishes to call his magic. His anger gathers and in a burst of power it kills the beasts closest and demolishes the buildings surrounding them. The dark monsters pull back, scurrying away in fear. The metal weapon in his hand disappears and he falls again. As a lays at Gabriel's feet he sees his friend wielding a similar weapon but he's too tired to care. He's vaguely aware of the archangel pulling him through a portal and then they're stars shooting across the sky.

Loki falls into a restless sleep dreaming of keys and heart shaped moons.

**Author's Note:**

> My way of making up for the tragic ending to my Thor/Kingdom Hearts fic on my other account.
> 
> I'd love to contribute more to this crossover but I'm not sure which KH timeline or world I should use.


End file.
